


Reward

by HelloSleepwalkers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloSleepwalkers/pseuds/HelloSleepwalkers
Summary: What happens after Dan and Phil finish the Impossible Quiz."You said you wanted a reward for beating it."





	

After the video ends, Dan is still whining about how The Impossible Quiz broke him, in a comedically overdramatic way. Phil has to put a hand on his shoulder- to which Dan huffs, "don't touch me," and side-eyes him.

"Dan. Dan. No, you said you wanted a reward for beating it."

"Yeah?" Dan calms down and blinks at Phil, wondering what he's getting at.

"I could give you a reward," Phil offers.

"Like what?" Dan snorts. "Are you going to stop eating my cereal?"

Phil smiles sheepishly and shakes his head.

"Are you going to give me a gold star? 'A plus plus, you tried'? Because thanks, Philly, but that wouldn't make it worth it. My soul is still broken inside. I'm waiting for the sweet embrace of death. There's just Evanescence playing softly in the background. Wake me up inside. Can't wake up-" Dan is helpfully illustrating his rant with his hands, all gestures and facial expressions. He's probably still a little keyed up from the video- he's always a little more dramatic when they're recording, just for the sake of entertaining the audience.

Phil is laughing when he reaches over and puts his hand on Dan's mouth. His lips are chapped where they brush his palm. Maybe he should pull a Victor Nikiforov and rub chapstick on them for Dan. He's sure their viewers would get excited over that.

"I was thinking more like... a high-five?"

Dan rolls his eyes. "Phil, we high-five each other anyway, that's not a very-" Dan tries to think of how to phrase it. "Rare reward. Come on, give me the good stuff. Are we going to treat ourselves to some fancy restaurant as our prize?"

"No, you know you and I and fancy restaurants don't mix." Phil tries to think of something else. A hug? No... something else comes to mind, and he blurts it out without thinking it through. "A kiss on the cheek?"

"Wow. Yes. That's truly what I want. Lay it on me, Phil." Dan snorts and taps his cheek.

So even if he's being sarcastic, Phil does. Dan turns his head at the last second.

Oh. They're kissing. Well, not really kissing, just... their mouths are touching. And it's soft, and a little damp, and Phil can hear a helpful little corner of his brain supply a record scratch sound effect for the mood.

Dan jerks his head backwards and says, "what was _that?"._ His voice is loud from how startled he is.

Phil holds his hands up defensively. "I didn't mean to! You turned your head!"

"I didn't think you were _actually_ going to give me a cheek kiss!"

"I think I gave you a _cheek_ y kiss."

He's just trying to backtrack, to lighten the mood and make things normal again after what just accidentally happened- but Dan laughs, shakes his head, and looks up. "Oh my god. Did you just... Phil Lester, you absolute- come here."

Dan's dimples are showing as he blinds Phil with a smile that's dripping with affection. His brown eyes are all crinkled up at the corners. He leans in and presses their lips together. This time, it's long and lingering. It's real.

Phil finds that he doesn't mind- he kisses back, reaches up searchingly until his fingers find Dan's shoulder- but he doesn't know how to react. He blinks at Dan as he pulls away. He's still got that smile on his lips. It's kind of... really adorable.

"I don't understand," he says after a moment. "Did my pun seduce you?"

"'Did my pun seduce you'... really, Phil, of course that's what you would think." Dan snorts. "This took a turn for the weird, though. Hey, if my reward was a kiss, does that make you a prostitute? Like, a really innocent prostitute? Are you selling your mouth to people who beat games?"

"We beat it together," Phil points out. "That was for both of us. I can arrange that, though."

Phil stands up out of the chair. Dan looks at him questioningly. He pushes his chair out of the way, tugs Dan's chair where he wants it and drops to his knees. His hands sit on Dan's thighs. He looks up and waits for some sort of permission.

"Oh. Oh. So much for innocent. Not that I'm slut-shaming, though, there's nothing wrong with prostitutes or people who have sex often and innocence is an overrated and problematic concept-" Dan is rambling nervously.

"Dan."

"-that society needs to dismantle-"

" _Dan."_

"Right. Okay. Shutting up now."

Phil smiles. "Can I give us our reward now?"

"Knock yourself out, Philly."

*

**DanAndPhilGAMES**

**Dan and Phil play THE IMPOSSIBLE QUIZ 2!**

Published on February 21, 2017

(...as it turned out, there was one thing that could convince Dan to play the sequel: the prize at the end.)


End file.
